1. FIELD OF THE INVENTION
This invention relates to a horn switch installed on a steering wheel, and more particularly to a button type horn switch provided on a part, such as a spoke, of a steering wheel.
2. DESCRIPTION OF THE RELATED ART
A horn switch of this type has been disclosed by Japanese Utility Model Application Publication (OPI) No. 14433/1986 (the term "OPI" as used herein means an "unexamined published application"). In the horn switch disclosed therein, an operating button hereinafter referred to as a "horn button" when applicable is provided which is located so as to be immediately above a coil spring in such a manner that it is capable of moving resiliently in the up and down directions, such up and down movement encompassing the operation of the horn.
In order to operate the horn disclosed therein, the horn button must be depressed against the resilient force of the coil spring substantially in a straight downward fashion. This movement brings the movable contact plate into contact with the stationary contact plate. Through this manner of operation, the operating load or the force of depression is substantially equal to the resiliency of the coil spring.
On the other hand, Japanese Patent Application Publication (OPI) No. 42112/1983 discloses a horn switch in which the horn bottom is tilted like a lever, such that the horn button can be operated with a force that is smaller than the resiliency of the coil spring. However, it should be noted that, with the horn switch disclosed there, the horn button must be depressed by being tilted; that is, it cannot be operated by being depressed in a substantially downward direction.